Uhoh!
by Little Miss Lovable
Summary: At the beginning of her fifth year at Hogwarts, Hermione accidentally sends herself back in time. While in the past, Hermione meets 15-year-old Severus Snape. Full summary inside. Chapter seven revised.
1. Time Travel

**Author's note: I decided to write a story about Severus and Hermione because I love this pairing.**

**As always, read, review, and ENJOY!**

**Summary: Hermione accidentally travels back in time at the beginning of her fifth year at Hogwarts. While there, she meets 15-year-old Severus. What will happen when Hermione tells him that she is from the future? Will she believe him?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

Uh-oh!

Chapter one: Time travel

"Hi Hermione! What have you been up to all summer?" asked an over-excited Ron.

"Not much. Studying, shopping, movies. Stuff like that.

"You studied over summer vacation?" Harry pretended to look shocked. He wasn't really all that shocked. Hermione was almost constantly studying.

"Of course! I've got nothing else to do!" Hermione laughed.

The trio was on the Hogwarts express, eager to begin their fifth year.

"What have you guys been up to?" Hermione questioned.

"Not much, really. We've just been helping with the cleaning," Ron shrugged.

"Yeah. That's pretty much it," Harry added.

"You've been cleaning all summer?" Hermione looked disgusted.

"Yeah. But it was okay," Harry answered.

After that was said, the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station.

"Is it just me or is the train getting slower every year?" Ron questioned.

"I think it's just you, Ronald," Hermione laughed.

"I agree with Ron," Harry defended.

"You just couldn't wait to get back. I'll catch up with you in a minute," Hermione told them.

Harry stared after her until she disappeared.

"Come on Harry," Ron said as he walked.

As Harry followed Ron, Hermione was searching along the train. She didn't know what, but she knew she needed to find it.

She was just starting to become discouraged when she saw a strange purple light ahead of her.

"What the...?"

She kept walking and soon found herself in an empty compartment. Well, not completely. Laying directly in the middle of the floor there was an old brown book .

Hermione, being a bookworm, stepped forward and opened it. Inside, she saw a purple sheet of paper. She picked it up and felt a strange sensation start in her midsection.

Before she could even blink, Hermione's feet were lifted off of the ground and she felt the air rush out of her lungs.

Before she suffocated, Hermione felt herself being dropped.

As she sat up, she looked around her. It was the same car she had been in about five seconds ago.

"Harry? Ron?" Hermione called, walking up and down the hallway. When she didn't find them, she began to worry.

Just as she was starting to get really upset, Hermione heard many footsteps coming down the hall.

"Last one off is a rotten egg!" Hermione heard one student shout.

"You're on!" There were about four others.

"Hold up a sec, guys," Lily Evans told them, seeing Hermione.

"What's up, Lils?" James asked, following her gaze.

"Hi. I don't think I've seen you around before. I'm Lily, what's your name?" Lily questioned.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger," Hermione answered.

"I don't think I've ever heard that name before." Lily looked really confused. So did Hermione.

"I don't know where I am," Hermione told Lily honestly.

"We're on the Hogwarts Express," James told her.

"What year is it?" Hermione questioned.

"1976," Lily answered.

**What do you think for the starter chapter? Review and let me know. I should have the next chapter up by Friday.**

**Little Miss Lovable**


	2. Secrets

**Author's note: Yay! Two in one day! Here's chapter two in Uh-oh. As always, read, review, and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

Uh-oh

Chapter 2: Secrets

"1976?" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah. What year did you think we'd be in?" James questioned.

"Hey! James! Lily! Come on!" Sirius called from down the hall.

"Coming!" James called back.

As James took off, Lily helped Hermione to her feet. "Sorry 'bout him. He couldn't wait to get back to school," Lily said.

"I know someone just like him," Hermione smiled.

"Really? Who is he?" Lily asked eagerly as the two of them got off the train.

"I don't think you know him." Hermione got a feeling deep in her gut that told her not to tell anyone that she was from the future.

"Oh. Come on! We're gonna miss the carriages!" Lily grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into a carriage with James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black.

"Hey Lils. Who's your friend?" Sirius asked.

"Well, actually she isn't my friend. Yet." Lily smiled at Hermione. "This is Hermione Granger."

"It's nice to meet you Hermione," Remus said politely. "I'm Remus Lupin."

"It's very nice to meet you to Remus," Hermione smiled.

"I am Sirius Black," Sirius told her proudly, causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew," Peter said.

"It's very nice to meet all of you," Hermione smiled.

The carriages stopped and they all got out.

"What house are you in Hermione?" Lily asked.

"Gryfindor," Hermione answered.

"Come on. The feast's about to start," Sirius told them eagerly, running up to the castle and into the Great Hall.

They all took their seats and after Dumbledore's speech, they all began to eat.

Hermione stood suddenly and Lily looked up at her. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go organize my stuff," Hermione replied.

"Okay. I'll be up soon," Lily told her.

Hermione nodded and headed to the Gryfindor common room.

"Password?" the fat lady asked.

Hermione gave the password, which she had gotten from one of the prefects, and entered.

Ignoring the chairs, Hermione headed to the girls' dorm.

When she entered, she saw the same familiar four-poster beds. Sitting next to one of them was her stuff. Hermione gasped quietly. She hadn't even gotten her stuff from the train.

"I have got to talk to the headmaster," Hermione said aloud.

"What do you need to talk to the headmaster about, Miss Granger?" Hermione turned slowly to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the doorway, his eye twinkling.

"What am I doing here?" Hermione asked.

"That will be revealed in due time. In the mean time, enjoy the school and make friends," Dumbledore told her.

"Okay," Hermione said, somewhat uncertainly.

Dumbledore smiled at her and said, "Tell no one that you are from the future, with the exception of one professor." And with that, Dumbledore disappeared.

**Who do you think left the book? Any guesses? I didn't think I'd have time to write this all today, let alone update. I just have a lot of free time today. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up, so you'll just have to be patient with me. Until then, review!**

**Little Miss Lovable**


	3. Wondering

**Author's note: Hi! Here's the next chapter in Uh-oh! As always, read, review, and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

Uh-oh

Chapter 3: Wondering

"What teacher am I supposed to tell?" Hermione asked herself, frustrated.

"Tell who what?" Lily asked as she entered the girls dormitory.

"That's just it. I wish I could tell you," Hermione mumbled.

"Well, I'll be here for ya when you want to talk, 'kay?" Lily smiled.

Hermione watched as Lily left the dorm to meet James, wishing she knew what to do. She wanted to tell Lily, but she knew she couldn't. But maybe she would...

"No!" Hermione almost shouted, scaring one of the other girls who had just come to pick up her cat.

"This is my room too, you know," the girl told her angrily.

Hermione sighed. It was going to be a long year.

"I want to go home," she thought sadly.

"Hermione? Hermione!" The sound of her name snapped Hermione out of her thoughts.

"What's wrong Lily?" Hermione questioned.

"Nothing. You just seemed a little out of it," Lily shrugged.

"I was just thinking about home," Hermione replied.

` "I don't know about you, but this is my home," Lily sighed happily. "I don't have to worry about my sister insulting me all of the time."

"I don't have any brothers or sisters. I get lonely sometimes when my parents have to work," Hermione admitted.

"Oh. Well, you have friends here don't you?" Lily asked.

"No," Hermione sighed.

"Well, you do now," Lily told her firmly.

"That's good to know," Hermione smiled gratefully.

"Classes start tomorrow," Lily said. "We should probably get to bed."

"Yeah. I am getting tired," Hermione yawned, making Lily laugh.

"Night Hermione," Lily giggled.

"Good night Lily," Hermione replied.

The next morning, Hermione jumped out of bed. She felt well rested and happy as she dressed and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Once she entered the Great Hall, Hermione headed to the Gryfindor table and found a seat next to Lily.

"Good morning Mione," Lily greeted.

"Morning," Hermione smiled at the nick name.

"Hi you two," James grinned mischievously.

"what did you do?" Lily demanded.

"I played a little prank on Snivellus," James laughed.

As if one cue, Severus Snape entered the Great Hall with gold and red hair.

"Change it back James," Lily told him.

"No," James replied stubbornly, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'll fix it," Hermione grumbled, muttering a spell to fix Severus' hair.

"He's going to be mad," Lily warned.

"I know. Why do you think I did it?" James smirked, high-fiving Sirius.

"It isn't funny, James," Lily told him angrily, standing and walking out of the Great Hall.

"What's her problem?" James asked.

"Severus used to be her friend," Remus told him.

"Oh. Right. I forgot," James said stupidly.

"Well, maybe you should remember next time," Hermione told him, getting up to look for Lily.

Hermione searched for Lily and finally found her in an empty classroom.

"I hate him!" she exploded.

"No you don't," Hermione told her.

"Yes I do!" Lily sobbed.

"Why?" Hermione questioned, putting her arm around her friend.

"He's inconsiderate, and doesn't care about anyone but himself," Lily grumbled.

"I'm sure that isn't true," Hermione said soothingly.

"Yes it is," Lily sniffed.

"We're late for class," Hermione said.

"Okay. Let's go." And with that, the two girls practically ran to the Transfiguration classroom.

**Yay! A long chapter! Will James apologize to Severus and Lily? Keep reading to find out!**

**Little Miss Lovable**


	4. Revealed

**Author's note: Hiya! Here's the next chapter in Uh-oh. This is the chapter where you will find out who left the book and who Hermione tells. Read, review, and ENJOY! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

Uh-oh

Chapter 4: Revealed

As the students were leaving the potions lab, Hermione found herself looking for Severus Snape. When she found him, she ran up to him and hugged him. For absolutely no reason at all.

"Get off of me you freak," Severus sneered.

Hermione let go but stayed in his way. "No. I have to talk to you."

"Fine. But make it quick," Severus smirked.

"Come this way," Hermione motioned for Severus to follow her into a broom cupboard.

"What do you what?" Severus glowered.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione launched into her story.

"So I need to know if you know who left the book," Hermione finished breathlessly.

"Yes. I do know who left it," Severus replied.

"Who?" Hermione was anxious.

"Remus Lupin," Severus told her.

"does that mean I have to tell him?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, Hermione," Severus sighed.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled, hugging Severus again.

After her talk with Severus, Hermione searched for Remus. She finally spotted him in the Great Hall, speaking to Dumbledore.

"Remus! Can I talk to you for a second?" Hermione called to Remus.

Remus looked at her knowingly and went to stand by her side.

"Did you leave an old brown book on the Hogwarts Express?" Hermione asked in one breath.

"Yes. I did," Remus answered.

"Why?" Hermione questioned.

"Professor Dumbledore told me to. He thought it might help save James and Lily," Remus admitted.

"I'm not mad, Remus," Hermione told him softly. "I just needed to know."

"You weren't supposed to tell me you found it," Remus reminded her.

"I know. I asked Severus about it. He said to tell you," Hermione whispered.

"Oh. In that case it's okay," Remus smiled, confusing Hermione.

"But Professor Dumbledore told me I wasn't supposed to tell anyone!" Hermione nearly shouted, drawing all of the eyes it the Great Hall to her.

"You weren't. But then we decided it was okay as long as you talked to Severus first," Remus told her.

"Oh. I get now," Hermione smiled. "Thanks Remus."

"You're welcome," Remus grinned back.

As Hermione was leaving the Great Hall, she bumped into Severus again.

"Sorry," they both mumbled.

Hermione looked up to see Severus smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Hermione asked, but instead of answering, Severus walked past her to take his seat at the Slytherin table.

**Sorry if this was too fast-paced. I couldn't help it! The next chapter will be up ASAP. **

**I bet none of you expected Remus to be the one who left the book, huh? I love surprising my readers. Review!**

**Little Miss Lovable**


	5. Back to the present

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Sorry about the late update! I haven't had much computer time because I have to share the computer with my brother and sister. I know the last chapter was really fast-paced, but I didn't mean to make it that way! Nothing really exciting happens in this chapter, we just go back to visit modern-day Hogwarts and see what's happening there. As always, read, review, and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

Uh-oh!

Chapter 5: Back to the present

"Harry? Harry!" Ron shouted, shaking Harry awake.

"Where is he?" Harry bolted straight up.

"Where is who?" Ron questioned.

"Voldemort, you idiot!" Harry roared.

"What did you see Harry?" Though neither Harry nor Ron heard Dumbledore enter the dorm, he was suddenly standing next to Harry's bed.

"He's got Sirius!" Harry Exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Mr. Weasley, go get Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore said quickly.

Ron was too tired to argue, so he ran as fast as he could to Professor McGonagall's office and knocked violently on the door.

When Mcgonagall came to the door, she asked, "What are you doing out of bed at this time of night, Mr. Weasley?"

"Harry had another dream about you-know-who," Ron explained.

Without another word, Professor McGonagall ran to the Gryfindor common room and flew up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

"And that's why we have to get down to the Ministry as soon as possible," Harry was explaining when McGonagall entered.

"What ever is the matter, Albus?" Minerva McGonagall questioned.

"Harry said Voldemort is holding Sirius Black hostage in the Department of Mysteries," Dumbledore told her.

**I know it's really short, but it's just a filler on what will happen later on. This will be the last update until Saturday because I am going camping. Review please!**

**Little Miss Lovable**


	6. Unsuspected Feelings

**Author's note: I am _so sorry _for the late update! I went camping from Tuesday to Friday, then we did fireworks on Saturday, cleaned the house on Sunday, went to Lagoon on Monday, and I spent the night at my older brother's apartment. Part of this chapter is in Severus' POV. Okay, I am going to stop talking now and let you read. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

Uh-oh!

Chapter 6: Unsuspected Feelings

**********Severus**********

After I left the potions classroom, I headed to the Great Hall for dinner. I wasn't really hungry, but I figured I would pick up something to eat in the common room while I did my homework.

As I headed to the Slytherin table, I ran in to someone.

Without looking down, I mumbled, "Sorry," smiled, and continued on my way, passing James Potter. Just then, I got a great idea of a prank. I hurried on my way to my seat.

**********5 Hours Later**********

"Severus? What are you doing?" One of the girls who also were placed in Slytherin jerked me out of my thoughts. I looked down at the paper that I'd been drawing on and gasped. Written in swirling letters all over the page was the word _"Hermione."_

"Hello?" The girl was starting to look worried.

"What?" I growled at her.

"Um... I-I was j-just w-w-wondering what y-you w-were d-doing," she stammered, looking close to tears.

I sighed. "I'm just drawing." Apparently that answer surprised her because she just stood there and stared at me with her mouth open, reminding me of a fish.

"It's rude to stare, Narcissa," A boy with pale blond hair sneered.

"Hello, Lucius," I said to him as I passed him on the way to the dorm.

I continued on my way up the stairs quickly and slammed open the door to the boys dormitory and flopped onto my bed. I lay for a moment thinking about what had just happened. _"Did I just write Hermione's name all over my potion's assignment?_" I wondered.

_"Yes you did. Maybe you should focus more,"_ I answered myself.

"Severus, you have completely lost your mind," I groaned.

"Yes you have." I looked up to see Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway smirking.

**********Hermione**********

I walked quickly to the Gryfindor common room after dinner to start on my Transfiguration assignment. I might not be from this time period, but I saw no reason not to do my work. When I reached the Fat Lady, I gave her the password and headed to a table in the corner.

"Hi Hermione!." I heard Lily shout from behind me. I turned around and smiled at her, motioning for her to take the seat across from me.

We worked in silence for a while until my mind started wandering. But out of everything I was going through right now, only one word registered in my mind.

_Severus._

**What do you think? I'm not very good at writing in first person, so this was the best I could do. I'm happy with how this chapter turned out, though. Review and tell me if you liked it!**

**Little Miss Lovable**


	7. Worry

**Author's note: Hello everyone! This is the revised chapter seven. Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters!**

Uh-oh!

Chapter 7: Worry (Revised)

**********Lily**********

"Hermione!" I exclaimed for the thousandth time.

"What?" Hermione shot back irritably.

"You were staring off into space again," I told her.

"Oh," she said stupidly, which was very unlike her.

"Are you okay?" I questioned, concerned.

"Yes. No. I don't know!" Hermione wailed.

"Do we need to go see Madam Pomfrey?" I asked her.

"No. At least, I don't think so," she answered softly.

"Well, I think all you need is some rest. We had a lot of homework today," I remarked.

"Yeah. That must be it," Hermione agreed quickly. Too quickly, I thought.

I just sighed and stood. "Come on."

We hurried upstairs to the girls' dormitory and jumped onto our beds.

"Lily?" I heard Hermione whisper.

"Yes Hermione?" I whispered back.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked quietly.

"Sure. What's wrong?" I looked at Hermione expectantly.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I was from the future?" Hermione murmured, her pillow muffling her voice.

"What?" I couldn't have heard her properly.

I was wrong. "I'm from the future!" she suddenly screamed at me.

"Okay, you definitely need the hospital wing," I told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the stairs and through the portrait hole. "No I don't! I'm telling the truth!" Hermione screamed.

"Then let's go get some truth potion and we'll see about that," I replied, dragging Hermione to the dungeons.

"Fine," she grumbled, straightening up and following willingly.

**********10 minutes later**********

When we finally reached the dungeons, Hermione shook free of my grasp and folded her arms against her chest defiantly.

"I _am _telling the truth, Lily," she told me angrily.

"I don't believe you. It isn't possible!" Why wasn't she listening to me?

"Yes it is!" Hermione screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks, as she ran back up the corridor.

**********Hermione**********

_Why won't Lily listen to me?_ I thought miserably. _I'm telling the truth._

Just as I was careening around a corner, I ran into something. That something was warm. Very warm.

"Hermione?" I heard Severus exclaim.

"Severus?" I whispered.

Severus gently pushed me away and headed quickly down the corridor, but not before I saw the faint tint of pink on his pale cheeks.

**So what do you think? Was it better than the original chapter seven? Review!**

**Little Miss Lovable**


	8. Back to the Future

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Reviews make me smile. I would have updated sooner, but I started school a while ago and I have _tons_ of homework. Anyway, here's the next chapter in Uh-oh. In this chapter, we get to find out how Harry and Ron are dealing with Hermione being gone. It will mostly be in Harry's POV, but some will be in Ron's or maybe even Ginny's. I plan on updating again soon, even though it will mostly have to be on weekends and over school holidays. As always, read, review, and enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Uh-oh

Chapter 8: Back to the Future

**********Harry**********

I was sitting in the Gryfindor common room trying to concentrate on my Transfiguration homework, but mainly I was just worried about Hermione so I didn't get anything done.

"Hi Harry!" Ginny said, sitting down next to me.

"Hey Ginny," I smiled at her.

"Whatcha up to?" she asked.

"Transfiguration homework," I answered.

"Me too," Ginny groaned.

"Hi Harry, hey Gin," Ron said, sitting next to Ginny and handing me a chocolate frog.

"Where's mine?" Ginny asked playfully.

"Right here somewhere," Ron mumbled, pulling a slightly smashed box of chocolate and handing it to her.

"I was just kidding Ron," Ginny laughed, opening the chocolates and plopping one in her mouth.

"I know," Ron replied.

"I miss Hermione," Ginny sighed.

"Yeah. I wonder where she went," I agreed.

"Probably somewhere studying," Ron snorted.

"Probably. That's what we should be doing too," Ginny laughed.

"True," I agreed.

So that's how we spent the rest of the evening, studying and laughing.

**********Ginny**********

After I finished up with all of my homework, I said good night to Harry and Ron before heading up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

Once I reached the top of the stairs, I opened the door and flung myself onto my bed and sobbed. I missed Hermione! A lot. I was worried about her.

I couldn't tell how long I had been there, but by the time I sat up I could hear voices coming from the hall. Then I heard the door open.

**********Ron**********

"Harry?" I asked.

"What Ron?" Harry replied.

"Where do you think Hermione is?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure. I just hope she's okay," Harry sighed.

"Me too," I murmured, rolling over onto my side and closing my eyes. "Night Harry."

"Good night Ron," I heard Harry whisper.

**Well, that's all. Let me know what you think! Now I've got a question for you peeps. Do you like hippos or turkeys better? Tell me in a review. I know this chapter was pretty short, but it's all I had time for and I felt that I owed you and update. **

**Little Miss Lovable**


	9. Denial

**Author's note: Hello peoples! Sorry for not updating! I was working on fixing chapter seven. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters!**

Uh-oh!

Chapter nine: Denial

**********Hermione**********

_I wonder what Harry, Ron, and Ginny are up to,"_ I thought as I was heading to the Great Hall for dinner after yet another long day.

"Hi Mione!" Lily exclaimed as she caught up with me in the Hall.

"Hey Lily," I replied, not looking at her.

"Mione! I'm sorry!" Lily whined.

"No you aren't Lily! If you were, you would believe me!" I turned around and yelled at her.

Lily looked ashamed. "Yeah, about that… I really do believe you," she admitted.

I was shocked. "What changed your mind?"

"Well, I was talking to Remus the other day and he asked about you. So I told him what you told me, and he told me that it was true. I had no reason not to believe Remus, after all, did I?" Lily shrugged.

"You have no reason not to believe me too Lily!" I glared at her.

"Sorry. What's going on with you and Severus?" Lily changed the subject.

"Nothing Lily. I barely know him," I answered honestly.

"Wasn't he your teacher when you were in the future?" Lily looked at me quizzically.

"Yeah. He was my Potion's Master," I told her.

"Huh. I thought Sev wanted to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Lily looked really confused.

"He does. Dumbledore won't give him the job," I answered.

"Hey! Here comes Severus now!" Lily said excitedly.

I followed her eyes and saw Severus walking slowly towards us, slowly.

"Hello Severus!" Lily said happily.

"Hello Lily, Hermione," Severus just nodded as he passed us. I kept my head down, my face turning scarlet, remembering the incident from a few days ago.

"Why are you acting all shy around Sev?" Lily raised her eyebrows teasingly.

"None of your business!" I was still blushing.

"You are _so_ telling me later," Lily told me before skipping into the Great Hall.

"We'll see about that," I murmured.

**********Severus**********

"Stop staring off into space Severus! You're freaking me out!" I heard Bella grumbling from far away.

"Leave him alone, Bella," Lucius sneered. "He's daydreaming about his new Gryfindor girlfriend."

"She isn't my girlfriend!" I growled angrily at the two of them.

"Oh come on Severus! That's total bull crap!" Bella sounded exasperated.

"Shut up!" I growled.

**That's all! Review please!**

**Little Miss Lovable**


	10. Jokes and Idiots

**Author's note: Hey everyone! What's up? I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I had a lot of homework before the end of the term. Anyway, here's chapter ten in Uh-oh! Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling.**

Uh-oh!

Chapter Ten: Jokes and Idiots

***********Hermione**********

I woke up from a peaceful dream about my parents to find that the entire girl's dormitory was trashed. There were papers everywhere, along with school robes and dirty socks.

I was shocked at this. Usually the dormitories were the cleanest places in the school (besides the most of the classrooms)!

"Hermione! Are you awake yet?" I heard Lily yell from the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm up. What's the matter, Lily," I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes.

"Have you seen my spellchecking quill? I can't find it anywhere!" Lily shouted.

"Calm down Lily. I borrowed it last night. It's in my school bag," I answered, brushing a strand of my bushy brown hair away from my eyes.

"Oh. That's why it wasn't in my quill holder! Why didn't you tell me you were going to borrow it?" Lily asked me.

"Sorry. You were already asleep and I didn't want to wake you up. Mine broke just as I was finishing my essay for Muggle Studies, and I didn't feel like fixing it, so I borrowed yours," I shrugged.

"Oh. Well can I have it back? I have to owl my mother," Lily asked me.

I rummaged around in my school bag until I found Lily's quill and handed it back to her.

"Thanks!" she smiled at me and rushed out of the dorm.

I decided to get dressed and head to the Great Hall for breakfast. I was starving!

I dug around in the mess until I found a violet knee-length skirt and a white blouse, threw my school robe on, and rushed out of the dorm.

As I stomped down the stairs, Remus looked up from his book to smile at me. "Good morning, Hermione. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you, Remus," I grinned back, continuing on my way to the portrait hole.

As I stepped out into the corridor, I saw Severus far ahead, already entering the Great Hall.

I didn't know why, but I felt my stomach twist itself into knots thinking about what had happened a few days ago in the dungeons.

_Stop thinking about it Hermione! _I thought to myself angrily. _It was no big deal!_

Before I knew it, I was standing in the doorway of the Great Hall, probably looking like a complete idiot.

"Hermione! We saved you a seat!" My head snapped up when I heard the two familiar voices, belonging to James and Sirius. I quickly went to sit with them.

"Hey, you two!" I smiled at them.

"What were you doing last night? " Sirius asked, probably refering to the reason I had slept in so late.

"I stayed up late finishing an assignment for Muggle Studies," I told him, filling my plate with eggs and bacon.

"Why did you stay up so late? That isn't healthy for you, you know," Lily told me, sliding onto the bench next to me.

"I know it isn't healthy, I just wanted to finish my homework!" I laughed.

Lily, James, and Sirius laughed with me for a few seconds, until James and Sirius started stuffing their faces with eggs. Lily and I glanced at each other before laughing again.

"What did we do?" James and Sirius asked together, their breakfast falling out of their mouths.

"You're acting like idiots," a very familiar, cold voice answered from behind me.

**Do you guys think I did well on this chapter? I really would like to hear your opinions on my writing. Feel free to point out any mistakes you think I have made! Reviews make me smile! :D**

**Little Miss Lovable**


	11. Strange Books and Broken Bones

**Author's note: 'Sup peeps? I am very sorry for not updating earlier, but on most nights I stay up till past eleven doing homework, and by the time I am done, I'm too tired to do anything but collapse on my bed and fall asleep. I'm sorry if I confused any of you with the last chapter. I got confused too. In this chapter, Hermione is in the library when she comes across a strange book, and it has her name on it! What will she do with it? Find out very soon in chapter eleven of Uh-oh! I'm just gonna shut up now and let y'all read, 'kay? Read, review, and ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! (Why do I have to put this in EVERY chapter?)**

Uh-oh!

Chapter Eleven: Strange Books and Broken Bones

**********Severus**********

"Hi, Severus!" a happy voice behind me said, causing me to turn around.

"Hello, Hermione," I smiled politely in response to her excited tone.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked me.

"I am going to the library. I have a History of Magic paper that needs to get done." I was getting slightly uncomfortable with her questioning.

"Oh! So do I!" Hermione smiled.

From then until we reached the library, we were both silent. It was a very uncomfortable silence on my part.

We finally reached the library and I found the only empty table while Hermione searched for research books. I looked over at her and saw that she had a book in her hands. And a very confused expression on her face.

**********Hermione**********

I was just looking for books to do research with when I came across it. A pale lavender book with the words _Severus Snape and Hermione Granger _scrawled across the front cover in messy hand-writing that looked suspiciously like Ron's.

I felt someone's eyes on me so I turned around to see Severus staring at me, though he blushed and looked down when I caught him at it.

_Should I show him? _I thought to myself.

_NO! _My mind shouted. Most of it anyway. A smaller, more reasonable part of my mind said, _Read it first, then show him._

I took a moment more to collect my thoughts and then carried the book to the front counter to check the book out. It didn't have a scanner on it. I took it to the librarian anyway and showed it to her.

"That's where that went!" Madam Pince exclaimed quietly. "That was delivered a few days ago by a mysterious owl. It had your name on it."

"It does. So what?" I asked.

"There was a note attached to it, written in the same hand that said to give it to you."

"Oh. So it's mine?" I was totally confused. If the note had my name on it, why wasn't it delivered directly to me?

"I suppose so," Madam Pince shrugged.

I left the counter, thinking hard. Suddenly, I remembered that Quidditch tryouts were today and that I'd promised James that I would watch. I ran out of the library quickly, running to the Quidditch pitch with my book tucked under my arm.

"Hermione! Mione!" I heard Lily shouting from the spectator's stand. I jogged to where she sat, feeling slightly out of breath, and sat next to her.

"What's that, Mione?" Lily questioned, nudging the book under my arm/

"It's nothing," I replied quickly, hiding the book under my robes.

"Let me see," Lily insisted.

"Not here. Later, in the common room," I assured her quietly. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but then it was James' turn, so she shut up and watched.

James looked over confident, but just a tad bit nervous riding on his brand new broom stick. He was trying out for Seeker.

Then, when he wasn't looking, a bludger hit James' arm, knocking him from his broom. Luckily, he wasn't too far off the ground, so he was able to stop his fall with his legs.

Without any hesitation, Lily grabbed my hand and ran to where James was lying.

"Help me get him to Madam Pomfrey!" Lily told me, taking one of James' arms and staggering to the castle. I grabbed him around the waist and helped Lily carry him to the castle, due to the fact that he was unconscious. Huh. The bludger must have hit him on the head too. The thought made my feet move faster.

**Was this better than my previous chapters? I thought it was. Review and let me know what you think! Oh, and by the way, this will probably be the last chapter until Saturday or Sunday, just so you know.**

**Little Miss Lovable**


	12. Strange Note

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a while since I've updated, and I am so sorry! I've been busy with Thanksgiving preparations. But now it's all over with, so I can continue writing! I hope all of you are enjoying my story, but if not, let me know what's wrong with it through a review! Now I will let you continue to read chapter 12.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you all know that I am not J.K Rowling; therefore, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Uh-oh!

Chapter 12: Strange Note

**********Lily**********

"Come on, Mione!" I whined at Hermione as she was studying and looking very irritated with me. "You promised!"

Hermione sighed and looked up from her homework to glare at me. "I am busy Lily!" she growled.

"But Mione, you've been saying that for the past two hours!"

"I know Lily," Hermione told me irritably. "But my homework really needs to get done!"

"Fine, I'll read it on my own!" I barely paused to look back at her glaring face before I stomped up the stairs to the dorm room.

Upon reaching the door, I slammed it open and charged over to Hermione's organized bed and pulled back the curtain. I picked up the small book and opened the front cover.

Inside, there was a note written in scrawling, sloppy writing that read:

_Hello Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. Your friends', Lily Evans and James Potter, futures are at stake if you do not listen to what is written within these pages. You must follow ALL instructions that are given to you, or Lily and James will die. You are to read this book together with Lily and James, and only you four. Include anyone else in your reading, and I will personally murder you. Sincerely, Anonymous._

I finished reading the note and gasped. I had to tell James and Severus! And Hermione if she didn't already know. Not pausing to close her curtains, I ran down the stairs with Hermione's book.

**********Hermione**********

I couldn't believe Lily! I had told her I would show her the book later, but she was just so impatient! Oh, speak of the devil, here she came, clutching the book to her chest and sprinting down the stairs to where I sat.

"Hermione! Mione! Oh, my god! Read this!" Lily cried as she threw a wrinkled piece of parchment at my face.

My eyes scanned over the words quickly, and once I was done, I threw my books to the floor so I could jump up and bolt out of the common room.

I ran down the corridor, smacking into someone on my way to the dungeons.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" A confused voice spoke.

"Oh, Severus! It's awful!" I sobbed, clutching Severus' school robes.

"What is it, Mione?" he murmured soothingly, running his hands over my back comfortingly.

"While we were in the library yesterday, I found a book that had our names on it, so I picked it up and decided I would read it and then show you. But I took it to the common room and Lily started pestering me about it and I got irritated with e=her so she decided to read it alone and read the note inside and it said that Lily and James are in grave danger!" I sobbed into Severus' chest.

**********Severus**********

I held Hermione tight as she explained what she had found. She finished her explanation and sobbed into my chest. I held her tighter and whispered comforting things in her ear as I rocked her back and forth.

"Severus, what are we going to do?" Hermione looked up at me and sniffled.

"We are going to read that book," I replied determinedly.

**Do you like it? I am really proud of how this chapter turned out. I don't exactly know where this story is going yet, but as soon as I do, I will be able to finish. Once again, review and let me know what you think and give me some ideas of where you want this story to go! **

**Little Miss Lovable**


	13. The Reading Begins

**A/N: Hey everybody! First order of business, a big thank you goes out to all the people who have read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story! I give you all a big virtual hug! Now, the chapter in which Severus, Hermione, James, and Lily begin to read the mysterious book that Hermione found in the library. The entire content of the book is just several notes from the future from Harry, Ron, and Ginny. The group will read the notes in this chapter while discussing them, kind of like the fics where the characters read the books. I've been trying really hard to update sooner, and I'm sorry if I am getting annoying because I don't update very often, but between school, homework, and chores, I don't have time for anything else! Now I will shut up and let y'all read, ok? Read, review, and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this in EVERY chapter? I think you guys get that I am not J.K Rowling; therefore, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters! The only thing I own is my laptop and this story.**

Uh-oh!

Chapter 13: The Reading Begins

**********James**********

"Lily, do we _have _to?" I complained loudly.

"Yes, James, we do! Did you not read that note?" Lily grouched at me, looking totally adorable with the scowl on her face.

"Yes, I read the note! But I hate reading!" I pouted, giving Lily my legendary puppy-dog eyes.

Lily sighed, turning to glare at me. "Do you not listen to a _word _I say?"

_Jeez, does she think I'm stupid or something? _I thought angrily.

_Well, maybe you are just a little bit stupid. Can you not see how scared Lily is? _A small part of my mind whispered.

"Hello? James are you listening to me?" Lily sounded irritated.

"What-? Yeah I'm listening!" I told her.

"Then what did I just say?" Lily tapped her foot with and impatient look on her face.

"You were saying that we are going to meet up with Snivelus and Mione to read that book," I answered with a proud smirk, catching Lily off guard.

"Okay then, let's go," she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" the fat lady asked.

"Flying Cyclops," Lily sighed. The portrait swung open to reveal the Gryfindor common room and Snivelus sitting on one of the many couches next to Hermione. And they were _laughing!_

"Hi, Sev! Hi Mione!" Lily ran over to them and gave them each a hug.

"Hello Lily," Snivelus answered politely.

"Hey Lily," Hermione smiled.

"Are you ready?" Snivelus asked, pulling a small book out of his pocket.

"Yeah, Snivelus, we're all ready," I grumbled, to much amusement of Hermione.

"Then let's get started," Lily took the book from Snape and settled down to read.

**********Lily**********

I opened the small book to the first page and revealed another note. "Guys, there's another note," I told James, Severus, and Hermione.

"Read it!" they all answered.

_Dear mom,_

_Hello. It's your son, Harry Potter. If you are reading this, then it means my mission was a successful one. It means I have succeeded in sending this book back in time. Listen carefully. In a few years, you will marry James Potter, or in other words, my father. At a later time, I will be born. After my first birthday, our house will be attacked by the most powerful dark wizard of the age. He will kill my father, then he will come after me. You will defend me, and in doing so, you will be killed. However, I will survive. You may be wondering how you will prevent this occurrence, and that answer is currently unclear. Continue in your reading, and you will com across the answer. Love from your son, Harry James Potter._

By the end of this, I was sobbing. Hermione left Sev's side to wrap her arm around my shoulder comfortingly. I turned toward her and laid my head on her shoulder.

"Its okay, Lily," James murmured, stroking my cheek gently with his finger tips. "But I think that's enough for one night."

**I know it was short, but my laptop's battery is dying. See you next chapter!**

**Little Miss Lovable**


	14. Tender Moments

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I've got a bit of a surprise for you! A longish chapter! Yay! Okay, there is some Sev/Mione action going on in this chapter. I know they haven't known each other long, but I don't care. Now, read, review, and ENJOY! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Again? Okay, here goes. I am NOT J.K Rowling! Therefore, I do not own anything apart from characters that you do not recognize and the plot of this story.**_

_Uh-oh!_

_Chapter 13: Tender Moments_

_**********Severus***********_

_I paced before the Gryffindor fireplace quietly while Lily sat quietly next to a sleeping Hermione. James had gone to bed some minutes previous._

"_Severus," Lily called to me. "I'm going to bed now, ok?"_

"_Ok, Lily. Sleep well," I told her._

"_Good night," she called back to me sleepily as she trudged up the stairs._

_Once Lily had disappeared into the girls' dorm, I sauntered over to where Hermione was lying on the couch. I pulled her onto my lap quietly, holding her close._

_**********Harry**********_

"_Hi, Harry," Ginny whispered as she sat next to me on one of the many couches._

"_Hi, Gin," I replied, taking her hand. Ginny had been my unofficial girlfriend since I had won the Triwizard Tournament the previous year._

"_Are you as worried about Mione as I am?" Ginny murmured, drawing circles on the back of my hand with her thumb._

"_Yeah. I miss her like crazy, too," I admitted, pulling Ginny into my arms._

"_I wonder what she's doing," Ginny announced._

"_She's probably doing the same thing we're doing. Trying to do homework," I allowed myself a short laugh before I turned serious again. "I'm sure she's fine, Ginny."_

"_Yeah, I guess you're right," Gin sighed, snuggling into my chest._

_**********Hermione**********_

"_Are you asleep Mione?" I heard Sev whisper softly in my ear, his breath warm on my cheek._

_I sighed happily. "No, I'm not asleep, Sev," I replied, snuggling my face into his shoulder._

"_We're going to get caught," he told me, lightly shoving me off of his lap._

_I shot up off the couch at his words as last night's events came back to me._

_**********Flashback**********_

_I was too tired to move after Lily had finished reading. The only thing I had energy to do was snuggle closer to Severus' chest._

"_Mione, I need to get to bed," Sev murmured._

"_No! Stay!" I mumbled fiercely, grabbing his arm tightly._

"_Okay," Sev whispered into my hair, rocking me back and forth as if I were a small child. "I'll stay."_

_**********End flashback**********_

"_Oh, crap!" I almost shouted. "We're going to be in so_ much trouble!"

"Shh, Mione. It's okay," Sev told me as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist from behind.

"How?" I cried out in frustration.

"Hermione, I was messing with you. Professor Dumbledore already knows, remember?" Sev answered soothingly, intertwining my fingers with his.

"He does?" I felt the shock on my face as I turned around to face Severus. It was only when I saw the pink in his pale cheeks that I noticed how close our bodies were.

"Yes, Hermione. Dumbledore knows everything," Severus laughed softly, his warm breath tickling my face. He pulled me even closer, (If it was possible), and our lips were almost touching when I heard Lily calling my name.

"Yes, Lily?" I sighed, pulling away from Severus to look at Lily, who was staring at me with an open mouth.

"How did you sleep, Lily?" Severus asked politely.

"Fine, thank you, Severus," Lily tore her gaze away from my face to smile politely at Severus.

"What do you say we head down to breakfast?" I asked quickly as my stomach growled. Severus and Lily both laughed before agreeing.

The walk to the Great Hall was filled with easy chatter and laughter until we reached the entrance hall.

"I guess we'll see you later, Sev," I waved as Lily and I headed to the Gryffindor table. Severus nodded once before striding to the Slytherin table and sitting down.

**********James**********

I awoke to the sound of my room mates laughing as they got dressed. I lifted my head from the pillow to look at my clock. It read 8:47 am.

When a pillow landed on my face, I sat up and found jeans and a t-shirt and my school robes and dressed quickly.

"Hey, James! Lily, Hermione, Sirius, Peter, and Remus already went to breakfast!" Jacob Winters told me. After nodding at him, I ran the whole way to the Great Hall so I wouldn't miss breakfast.

**Yes! A long chapter! I think this chapter is around maybe 900 words. Okay, review please!**

**Little Miss Lovable**


	15. Decorations and Mistletoe

**A/N: Hey everybody! In this chapter, it talks about how the characters are getting ready for Christmas. The actual celebration will occur next chapter. Read, review, and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. Those rights belong to JKR. :)**

Uh-oh!

Chapter 15: Christmas Decorations and Mistletoe

***********Severus**********

"Hi Sev! Are you going home for Christmas?" I heard Lily shout from behind me. I turned around to see Hermione and Lily running toward me down the hall.

"Hello Mione. Hello Lily," I smiled at both of them and I thought I saw a faint pink color in Hermione's cheeks. "No I will not be going home for Christmas. Are you?"

When I looked at her, Hermione fussed with her knee-length black skirt, checking to see if there were wrinkles. "No. My family is busy this year. I don't want to get in their way."

"My parents asked me, but I said no 'cause I figured you two would stay. James is staying too," Lily told me, smiling sweetly.

"I think we should throw a party!" Hermione told us excitedly, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling.

I stared at Hermione for a few seconds until Lily waved her hand in front of my face impatiently.

"Um, Sev? Are you okay? You're staring at me," Hermione whispered, ducking her head and blushing.

Hermione looked so cute when she did that! _Wait. What are you saying Severus? Hermione is only your friend!_

_ Maybe she's something more. You definitely like her, _a small part of my mind murmured. I had to admit that it was true. I did like Hermione. A lot more than I should.

Then I remembered that Hermione was waiting for an answer. "Um, yes Mi, I'm fine," I assured her quickly.

"Well, then what are you waiting for?" Lily laughed. "Let's get the party set up! Christmas is tomorrow, you know!"

"Okay," Hermione and I replied at the same time. We gazed into each others eyes, forgetting the rest of the world.

"Hey! Come on!" Lily grumbled angrily, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her into the Gryffindor common room and away from me.

**********Hermione**********

I followed Lily unwillingly into the common room, closely followed by Severus. When we entered, Lily let go of my hand and I felt a slightly bigger one replace it.

"Do you mind?" Severus breathed into my ear.

"N-no. Of course not," I replied, feeling flustered.

"We'd better get to work. Lily isn't very happy with us for stalling," Sev laughed softly before pulling me to where Lily was standing. When Severus and I reached her, Lily glanced up. I followed her gaze to see a small mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

Shyly, I glanced up at Severus, who was blushing furiously.

"Mistletoe," I heard him whisper softly before bending down slightly to press his lips gently against mine. His lips were gentle and soft on mine and I tangled my hands into his soft black hair, wanting to keep him there forever. Too soon, Severus pulled away and just stared into my eyes.

And I suddenly knew exactly what to get him for Christmas.

**Aw! Their first kiss! Finally! What do you guys think? I would love to know if you have any suggestions for Mione's gift to Sev. Tell me in a review! Thanks!**

**Little Miss Lovable**


	16. Christmas Surprises

**A/N: Hello peeps! I'm excited about this chapter! I hope you enjoy as much as I do! R & R! Oh, and just an FYI: The necklace in this chapter is completely my creation!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters! I do, however, own the plot to this story and any characters you do not recognize!**

Uh-oh!

Chapter 16: Christmas Surprises

**********Mi**********

"It's time for the party, Mi!" Lily told me excitedly as I put the final touches around the room.

The Gryffindor common room looked amazing. The chairs were pushed to the walls and in the middle of the floor, there was a huge, white clothed table piled high with a bunch of different types of desserts and snack items. Off to the side of the table was a large punch bowl. Around the room, several candles shaped like snowmen were suspended magically. The lights were low and it gave the room a very romantic feel.

"Let's go get dressed now, Mi!" Lily told me, dragging me up the stairs.

When we reached the top of the stairs, I tugged my arm from Lily's grasp and laughed. "I can walk all by myself, Lil."

"I know you can, but you didn't look like you were going to anytime soon!" Lily giggled.

"Whatever!" I laughed, heading to the bathroom, where my dress was waiting.

I stepped out of my jeans and t-shirt and stepped into the tub, pouring in as much scented stuff as possible. After a few minutes, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body.

"Mi, hurry up!" Lily called through the door.

"Ok!" I yelled back.

I grabbed my dress off the hanger and pulled it gently over my head. The dress was a pretty cream color with spaghetti straps and flecks of gold everywhere (Pic on my profile). I paired it with shimmering gold tights and cream colored high heels. I cast a quick drying and curling spell on my hair and left the bathroom to find Lily wearing a short black dress with white polka-dots and a thick sash around the waist (Pic on profile). With it, she wore white ballet flats and a black bracelet. She looked amazing!

"Wow, Mi! You look great!" Lily smiled at me.

"So do you!" I replied.

"Ok, let's go!" Lily squealed. She grabbed my hand and we hurried down the stairs. When we reached the bottom, I looked at Severus and saw that he was staring at me with his mouth hanging open. I blushed.

"Hello Hermione," Sev murmured in my ear. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. So do you," I told him. And I wasn't lying. He was wearing a simple black tux that had my stomach doing back-flips.

"Hey! We're opening presents now!" James shouted. Right in my ear.

"Ok, James," I giggled. I took Sev's hand and walked over to the chairs where my friends were sitting.

"Here, Hermione," Remus told me, handing me a wrapped present.

I opened it slowly to reveal Tales of Beetle the Bard. "Thank you! I love it!" I smiled, reaching over to give Remus a small hug.

"Mine's next!" Lily said, handing me a large red box.

I pulled the lid off and saw a pair of adorable, knee-length black boots with two buckles on the sides (Pic on profile). "Wow, I love them Lily!" I told her, giving her a small hug as well.

I continued opening gifts, receiving a book from everyone except Lily and Sev.

"Here, Mi, open mine now," Severus murmured, handing me a small box. I lifted the lid to see a beautiful silver and gold bracelet with small heart charms dangling from it (Pic on profile).

"Wow, Sev," I breathed. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Severus whispered, taking the bracelet and fastening it around my wrist.

I looked up at him and pulled his present out of my pocket. "Merry Christmas," I told him, handing him the small box.

He opened it carefully and pulled out the thick gold chain with the words "I promise" dangling from it.

"Thank you, Mi," Sev said, looking me in the eye.

"You're welcome," I sighed, leaning into his chest.

"Mi? I have a question for you," Severus told me, suddenly sounding nervous.

"What is it Sev?" I asked, pulling away from him slightly and looking at him in curiosity.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! What do you guys think of this chapter? I think I did a pretty good job, don't you? Yay! A long chapter! Well, long for me anyway. What do you think Hermione will say to Severus's question? Let me know in a review!**

**Little Miss Lovable**


	17. Merry Christmas

**A/N: Sup peeps! First, I would like to thank everyone who has read and/or reviewed or added me or the story to their favorites. Second, this chapter is just a filler. This story only has a few more chapters left, but I do plan on writing a sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter no matter how much I want it! It all belongs to J.K Rowling!**

Uh-oh!

Chapter 17: Merry Christmas!

Or is it?

Previously:_ "What is it Sev?" _

"_Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_**********_Mi**********

I stared open-mouthed at Severus's pink face for a moment before I felt my face break out in a goofy grin. "Yes, Severus. I will be your girlfriend."

Severus looked as happy as I felt and he wasn't trying to hide it. I found that a bit odd, but at the moment, I didn't care.

"That's great, Mi!" Sev told me excitedly, pulling me into an unexpected, bone-crushing hug.

"Can't… breathe!" I gasped. Severus released me quickly but kept my hand and grinned at me.

"Ahem! Still here, you know!" I heard James tell me angrily.

I looked over at my friends' faces and saw happiness in Lily's, shock in Sirius', anger in James', and exasperation in Remus's. I just smiled at all of them.

"Hey, Black! You look like an idiot!" Sev laughed, his whole face lighting up in pure joy.

Among all of the excitement, the small, pale lavender book began to vibrate. At first, no one noticed, until it got really loud and flew into my hands.

"I think there's something that we need to read," Lily said, her pretty green eyes flashing between the book and my face.

"We better read it then," I replied as I opened the book to a page that had been blank yesterday.

_Dear Mi,_

_Hi. It's Ginny. We really need you home Mione. If you are reading this, it means the book is still back in time. We know a way to bring you back, but we can't set it until you write back. How I want you to do this is write a short message on the next page. As soon as I hear from you, I will send another note through Ron. Once you get that, head up to Dumbledore's study. I love you and can't wait until you get home._

_Love Ginny_

When I looked up at everyone, I saw hurt mixed with awe on Lily's face, a blank expression on Sirius' and James' faces, a sad smile on Remus' face, and hurt and angst on Severus's face. I felt awful. I wished I could tell them all that I wouldn't go home. That I would stay with them forever. But I couldn't do that because I was needed at home.

"I have to go," I whispered, tears building in my eyes. It wasn't fair! I wanted to stay here with my friends and my boyfriend. But as soon as Sev asked me, it's time for me to go home.

"Yes, you do," Severus murmured sadly, hugging me tightly.

I know it was silly, but I almost asked Severus if he would come with me. I stopped myself just in time though. Maybe I will bring James and Lily with me though. I wouldn't see them again if I didn't and I figured Harry would like to meet them. Instead of asking, I grabbed a quill from the nearest table and scrawled a message to Ginny, Ron, and Harry on the next blank page.

_Dear Harry, Ginny, and Ron,_

_I got your last message and I am ready to go home. I do have one small request before I do, though. Harry, I met your parents and they want to come with me. I also want Severus Snape to accompany me. No, not the teacher. Well, yes and no. He's only fifteen. I won't bring them if you don't want me to. I will see you in a little while,_

_Love from Mi._

As soon as I was done writing, I felt Severus' arms around me, holding me close to him. I turned to face him with tear-filled eyes and laid my head on his chest.

"I have to go back," I whispered, the tears spilling.

"I know you do, Mi, I just wish you didn't," Severus sighed, handing me the book as it vibrated. I opened it and read the short message written in Ron's messy handwriting.

_Dear Mione,_

_It's Ron. You really met Harry's parents? That's so cool! Of course they can come with you! As for Snape, I really don't know. Why would you want to bring him? I guess you can if you want. Okay, now go to Dumbledore's study. He's expecting you. He will explain everything. I will see you when you get back. Harry, Ginny, and I will be waiting in the common room._

_Sincerely Ron._

I looked up at all of my friends happily. "You two can come with me!" I told Lily and James excitedly. "Harry wants to meet you!"

"What about me, Mi?" Severus asked quietly. I looked up into his black eyes to see them filled with tears.

"You can come too Sev. The older you will just disappear. Maybe you'll be happier that way." I told him, knowing it was true. I mean, it seems conceited, but I had never seen Severus happier than he was when I told him I would be his girlfriend.

"We better get going then," James said eagerly, pulling Lily to her feet. As soon as he did, the four of us bolted out of the common room and ran all the way to Dumbledore's study.

**********Gin**********

"Yay! Mione's coming home!" I squealed, jumping on the couch excitedly.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see her, and my parents," Harry said, smiling.

"Don't forget Snape you two," Ron sighed. "Why would she want to bring him?"

"I don't know Ron but here they come!" Harry stood up off the couch and waited while the fireplace turned green. A half a second later, Hermione was falling out of it and onto the floor. She picked herself up as a young Severus Snape fell through. Following him, there was a beautiful, red-haired girl with pretty emerald green eyes and a smile on her face.

"Hi Harry. It's nice to see you," The beautiful woman, who could only be Harry's mum, said, stepping forward to hug Harry.

"Hi Mum," Harry replied, his voice sounding choked up.

"Don't forget me," a black haired boy said to Harry.

"Hi Dad. I can't believe your both here!" Harry cried, throwing his arms around both of his parents.

"Believe it," everyone but Harry said at the same time.

"I'll try," Harry grinned, stepping over to Hermione.

"Hi Harry," Hermione murmured, smiling. "I've missed you."

"We've all missed you too Mione," Harry told her, pulling her into a hug.

"My turn," I said as Harry stepped away from Hermione. "Hi Mi. Hey! That rhymes!" I smiled, hugging Hermione hard. I then stepped away and let Ron step up to Mione. She just shook his hand.

"It's great to be back!" She smiled.

"Ahem," Snape coughed.

I turned to him. "Hello Severus," I smiled politely.

"Umm.. Hi Ginny," Severus mumbled.

"Severus, you don't have to be shy. It's Ginny," Hermione told him, grabbing his hand.

I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"What's that about?" Ron roared.

"Oh… Umm.. Severus and I are kind of dating," Hermione told us, blushing and staring at her shoes. Severus was in much the same position.

"WHAT?"

**Okay, after this, there will be the epilog and that will be it. I do plan on writing a sequel, but I would like to finish "My Heart is on Fire" first. Until then, review!**

**Little Miss Lovable**


	18. Epilog

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! As I said in the previous note, this will be the last chapter until I decide to start on the sequel. This is my Christmas present to everyone who reads this. Merry Christmas and happy reading! Oh, and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Uh-oh!

Chapter 18: Epilog

**********Ron**********

Hermione had been back for a week and had spent hardly any time with us. She spent most of her time with Snape. Even though Hermione never spent any time with us, James and Lily couldn't stay away. Harry was pleased, along with Ginny, but I really couldn't care less.

"Hey, Ron! Did you finish your Charms homework?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," I replied grumpily and stormed up the steps to the boys dormitory, leaving Harry to stare after me.

**********Mi**********

I had never been happier in my entire life! Severus and I did everything together! We studied, played jokes on Ron, and ice skated on the black lake together.

Speaking of Ron, he was driving me crazy! Ugh! Why couldn't he go get his own girlfriend and stop being so rude to Severus. At least Ginny seemed to be happy for me.

Harry was happy with his parents, who, although they were only fifteen (almost sixteen), were planning on getting married. Ginny had ended up with Harry (no surprise there) and they were extremely happy.

So, in short, I don't think my life could get any better. But I was totally wrong.

The End!

**I know it's short, but I have a huge case of writer's block. Yeah! I finished! Isn't this a great Christmas present? I thought so because this will probably be my last chance on a computer before Monday, and I wanted it finished by Christmas. Now, I have to finish my other story, My Heart is on Fire, before I can write the sequel. Until next time!**

**Little Miss Lovable**


End file.
